percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Thinkaboutthisname/Blog Series One: The Rest Of Europe
(not including Germany(west & east), England, and France) Again, characters don't belong to me. Also, accents don't work so characters with accents in their names... sorry, I can't do it. Wiki set up is stupid too. Oh and anything that you find mean, I will immediately do my best to change the character without changing too much canon. Europe Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) Age: 21 Olympian Parent: Apollo Appearance: Antonio has somewhat curly brown hair. He has green eyes and tanned skin. Personality: Despite all his life's hardships, Antonio remains optimistic and passionate. As a child he was tormented by Arthur, Alfred, and Netherlands. Although he means well, he can often come off as insensitive and clueless at times because of his 'inability to read the atmosphere'. It is sometimes suggested that he is 'two faced', though. He is very fond of children and especially the Italy brothers. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Antonio_Fernandez_Carriedo Bella (Belgium, surname unknown) Age: 18 Olympian Parent: Unknown Appearance: Bella has short wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She usually wears a red or green headband. Personality: Bella is a mature and cheerful person. She fits in quite a bit. She is often pushed around by her siblings (Holland and Luxembourg) Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Belgium Additional notes: Bella is simply a fan name. Belgium has no canonical human name yet. Belgium is also set to not appear much in the story due to Thinkaboutthisname's rampant hate towards her. Just sayin'. Elizabeta Hedervary (Hungary) Age: 21 Olympian Parent: Demeter Appearance: Elizabeta has long, light brown hair that has a flower in it. She has green eyes and is very pretty, much like her mother. The flower is meant to represent Lake Balton, a Lake in Hungary. Personality: As a child, Elizabeta was a nomadic girl who loved to chase after horses on the fields. She was very tomboyish at the time, even believing herself to be a boy until puberty. At her current age, she is a manly woman who is described as being a reliable older sister type. As a child, she was bullied by Mongolia and Sadiq. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeta_H%C3%A9derv%C3%A1ry http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeta_Héderváry Feliciano Vargas (North Italy/Veneziano) Age: 20 Olympian Parent: Undecided Appearance: Feliciano has short auburn hair and amber eyes. He has a curl on the left side of his head that sticks up. Personality: (Ugh, too long and I'm too lazy. Check the link) Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Feliciano_Vargas Feliks Lukasiewicz Age:19 Olympian Parent: Undecided (so tempting to say Aphrodite D:) Appearance: Feliks has shoulder length light blonde hair and green eyes. Personality: (I'm sorry Polish people) When first meeting him, Feliks is shy and has an anxiety towards strangers. However, when used to someone and likes them, he's clingy and troublesome. He is very cheerful and somewhat selfish man. He's rather forceful with opinions. Because he's short-sighted (not literally) and impulsive, other nations can easily take advantage of him. He crossdresses as a hobby and speaks in a 'valley-girl' accent. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Feliks_%C5%81ukasiewicz http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Feliks_Łukasiewicz Lili (Liechtenstein, surname unknown) Age: 15 Olympian Parent: Unknown Appearance: Lily has chin-length blonde hair and green eyes. Before her country spiralled into economic crisis and Switzerland (Vash Zwingli) adopted her, she used to wear her hair in long braids. Personality: Lily is rather high-tech, humble, and mature. She has been dependant on many different nations in her lifetime. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Liechtenstein Notes: Lily is also a fan-name for Liechtenstein. Lovino Vargas (South Italy/Romano) Age: 21 Olympian Parent: Undecided Appearance: Lovino has dark brown hair and more olive-toned skin than his brother. They share an eye colour. Like Feliciano, Lovino has a hair curl. However, it's on the right side of his head. Personality: (Cheeeck the link) Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Lovino_Vargas Netherlands/Holland (human name unknown) Age: 20 Olympian Parent: Phobos/Deimos Appearance: He has somewhat short, spiky brown hair. Hie eyes change colour but range from blue to green to brown. Personality: (too long, too lazy) Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Netherlands Roderich Edelstein (Austria) Age: 22 Olympian Parent: Athena Appearance: Roderich has wavy brown hair and violet eyes and a wild strand. He has a mole on his face. Personality: Roderich is described as a well-spoken young master type. He was originally quite aloof until he realized that brought too many burdens. He gives higher priority to his hobbies rather than his work and is more optimistic and quiet. He often plays the piano. He does not like the outdoors or marine animals. He is directionally challenged. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Roderich_Edelstein Category:Blog posts